Guy’s American Kitchen with Christine Nangle (LIVE)
"Guy's American Kitchen with Christine Nangle (LIVE)" is Episode 123 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Christine Nangle. "Guy's American Kitchen with Christine Nangle (LIVE)" was released on September 28, 2017. Synopsis In the 'boys inaugural show in NYC, they take a bite out of the Big Apple with frequent guest and #NangGang leader Christine Nangle (The President Show, Inside Amy Schumer) to review Guy Fieri's flagship restaurant in Times Square, Guy's American Kitchen. Plus, a special audience participation edition of the Wiger Challenge. (Recorded live from the Now Hear This podcast festival in New York City.) Nick's intro April 19, 1993 was a defining day in the history of TV. It marked the launch of a new basic cable called the Television Food Network. Viewed through the prism of today's fragmented micro-targeted pop culture landscape, it seems unremarkable, but back in '93, the TV Food Network was mocked and derided as a sign of television's dissent into absurdity. Originally, its programming was targeted at elite gourmands and presented by hosts like Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous' Robin Leach, Gourmet Magazine editor David Rosengarten, and Donna Hanover, the then-wife of disgraced and discredited former New York City mayor Rudy Giuliani. But as the channel evolved, it discovered a recipe for bigger ratings, scoring its first mainstream hit via New Orleans chef Emeril Lagasse, a natural on camera with his outsized personality, running list of catchphrases, and a tendency to punctuate seasoning with an outburst of "Bam!" The new Food Network, having dropped "TV" from its name, started its programming on downhome fare presented by everymen and women, amassing a stable of celebrity chefs, including Bobby Flay, Rachael Ray, and the now-shunned Paula Dean. Then in 2005, Food Network launched its reality competition show, The Next Food Network Star, and its season two winner would transform the channel: a Bay Area chef with bleach blonde hair styled in Bart Simpson spikes, with the piercings, tattoo sleeves, and flames emblazoned on the shirt of a karaoke DJ - Guy Ferry, who'd legally changed his last name to its original Italian spelling, Fieri. This dead ringer for the singer of Smashmouth smashed the expectations of a chef, the Sammy Hagar of a kitchen, Hulk Hogan in a chef's coat, a Chuggalo. And he would become not just the next star, but the biggest star in Food Network history, famous for both tasting and preparing over-the-top American food that often seemed to be conceived on a dare. Before hitting the airwaves, Fieri already had two restaurants - Italian-concept Johnny Garlic's and Tex Wasabi's, a barbecue sushi joint (you heard that right!). But his hit shows, led by the travel-focused Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives, elevated his profile to expand his empire and franchises on to cruise ships and the Vegas Strip. And in 2012, he opened his flagship restaurant in Times Square. While embraced by tourists, it's been shunned by elitists, most famously in a scathing New York Times review where critic Pete Wells, the kind of snobbish gourmet who Food Network cast away in favor of regular guys like Guy, described one cocktail as "nuclear waste that tasted like some combination of radiator fluid and formaldehyde." Fieri brushed aside the viral teardown, responding "I'm doing the type of food America loves and I'm doing it the right way." But is it really the type of food America loves? Is it actually "money"? "Gangsta"? "Off the hook"? Will it truly make one exclaim "Shut the front door!" or "Holy stromboli, Batman!"? This week on Doughboys, we've flown across country and landed in Flavortown, USA. It's Guy's American Grill & Bar. Fork rating Wiger Challenge Nick presents a mystery drink to Christine and Mitch (and tonight, Lindsay, an audience member) and they have to guess what it is. In this episode's Challenge, they tasted a can of Vanilla Coke. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #NangGang #RosemarysBaby vs. #JailPolanski The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) Category:Live Episodes